Potential Boy
by Ash J Boomstick
Summary: AU what if story starting after 'Bad Boy'. Ron awakens to find himself in a lair once more, only this time its his own! Deciding to become just who he truly is, Ron shows the world just what he can do! Ronbongo story! Also, I'll be jumping around the KP time line for missions, so don't expect order. Will have SiT and STD later!
1. Potential

_"Ah Boo-ya-ha-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The blue skinned villain laughed manically as he flipped the switch on his last but most deadly invention, the Mega Weather Generator. "Soon, the world will tremble beneath my storms!"_

"WAA-HAA," The blond boy screamed as his chocolate brown eyes flew open and he tried to sit up in his bed. This though, only caused him to fall to the hard floor with a crash seeing as he had been standing upright, still dressed in his Fearless Ferret pajamas. Frowning, the teen lifted himself up with shaking, jello like arms to look around just where he was. "Oh man! Was I kidnapped again," he muttered as he climbed to his feet.

All around him were tables filled with beakers and test tubes filled with different colored liquids and emitting various vapors into the air. Half completed experiments stood out against the walls of what appeared to be an underground lab, considering the lights were suspended from tree roots along the ceiling. Walking around to get a better feel of just who had taken him prisoner, he gazed into the various glass vials on the nearby tables, chuckling as his face was distorted and miss-colored as if he was looking into fun house mirrors.

His chuckles stopped though as his eyes landed on something he had never expected to see again after last week's attitudinator mishap. Looming high over his head was the all terrain plasma cannon he had constructed using his old tricycle. "No way," he muttered as he turned his head to look around the lab once again. "I wasn't kidnapped, this is my... his... _my _lab."

"Indeed, you are correct, young Stoppable-san," a kind and elderly voice said from nearby. The high school student nearly began to hyperventilate as he spun on the spot to see who was talking. His fear turned to a soothing calm as he spotted the ghostly bearded apparition from the leader of the Yamanouchi Ninja Academy, Master Sensei. "I was worried about you, Stoppable-san. I had felt your chi shift as your darkness took hold and your inhibitions were lost. Imagine my surprise to learn that the young man who helped save my school was building doomsday machines and laughing like a mad man."

"Oh, ha ha, about that," Ron said as he brought his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. "I sort of got tangled up with Kim's arch-nemesis, Dr. Drakken when he was using something called an Attitudinator, and accidently ended up absorbing all of his evil energy and apparently his genius too, because man, I was building stuff like crazy," he said quite a bit of excitement in his voice. "But, Kim and the good Dr. Drakken fixed the machine and drained his evil and intelligence out of me, so I'm back to being good old Ron again!"

"Hmm," Master Sensei hummed at the end of the story before he turned, while still sitting in mid air and began to float away. "Come, Stoppable-san, there is much we need to discuss," the aged Martial Arts Master said in his echoing voice. Blinking a few times, Ron quickly moved to follow the closest thing he had to a mentor other than Mrs. and Mr. Dr. Possible. "Tell me, was this machine designed to drain one's intelligence?"

"Well, I'm not really sure," Ron said as they continued to move through the lab. He was shocked to see a set of the Bebe-bots that Drakken had built standing near on of the walls. One of them had been de-constructed an laid out on a table, while another had it's back opened, revealing a display screen and the wiring inside. "Kim or Wade probably know more about the Attitudinator than I do to be honest, I was sort of sleepy as we were flying back."

"Ron," Sensei said, shocking the blond boy with the use of his first name. "Every person is born with a light and darkness within them," Sensei said as he stopped floating for a moment and gazed at his student. "Long have you clenched tightly to your light, forsaking all the gifts that have been given to you in favor of another," the old man said with a sad smile at his student. "You are far more intelligent then you let on, understanding deep psychological and sociological norms well beyond the understanding of your fellow classmates when you were just starting what you call Pre-K."

Ron's jaw dropped at his sensei's words. How in the world had the old man known about that?

"You are out of balance," Master Sensei continued. "Skills and intelligence are not meant to be controlled by merely half of your personality," he said wisely as he stopped beside an oddly placed mirror sitting roughly in the corner of the lab, sitting beside an exposed pipe where his leather jacket and 'bad boy' clothing were hung on wire hangers. "To become a true master of Tai Seng PekKwar, you must embrace both the light and darkness within you, the child who wishes to never be normal, the skilled martial artist who defeated the villain Monkey Fist, and the genius who nearly took over the world."

"How do I do that though," Ron asked as he looked at the spectral form of his teacher. "Is it some meditation trick? Do I need to go on some journey of self discovery or something? Oh! Oh! Do I need to face my evil half in combat and somehow defeat it?"

"No, Stoppable-san, you already know how to become whole once more," Master Sensei said with a grin on his bearded face. "After all, was it not you who rebuilt the Attitudinator on your own and used it against your cousin Shawn," he asked with a chuckle at the act. "You may try to fool others, Stoppable-san, but you can never fully lie to yourself," the elderly ninja said as his astral form began to fade away. "Embrace who you truly are," his voice echoed through the lab. "Boo-yah..."

"Man, how did he know about that," Ron said in shock as he turned to look at the lab. Sighing, Ron began to make way through the inventions and experiments finding the occasional clipboard of compiled notes and reading through them. "Well, if Master Sensei thinks it's a good idea," he said as he neared the dismantled Bebes and sat a stool behind the one with it's back open, "I suppose it's a good thing I have the weekend free. Come Monday, the world will see an all new Ron Stoppable," he said with a smile on his face as he picked up the keyboard wired into the robot's back and began running through the programming his evil self had been working on.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Bonnie," Tara said with a happy smile on her face as she climbed out of the convertible and snatched her backpack from the back seat. Her long platinum blond hair was curled around her ears as her blue eyes danced with excitement. "I'm so glad I can see Josh again, he was grounded all weekend and we had to cancel our date."

"Yeah, we all can't wait to see Mankey again, T," Bonnie Rockwaller said with a teasing grin as she snapped her fingers. Immediately one of the many jocks at Middleton High rushed forward to grab her books and carry them for her. Her pink spaghetti strap top was pulled tight over her large breasts and exposed her midriff until it reached her nearly skin tight hot pink skirt that showed off her leg tan legs and tight rear end.

The high school rival of the teen hero, Kim Possible, smirked when her eyes caught the red haired girl waiting in front of the school. "Look," she said with some glee that was only partially concealing her deep rooted jealousy of the hero, "Kim must be waiting for that loser, Stoppable. I thought they normally walked to school together."

"Come on, Bonnie, lay off Ron," Tara said rolling her eyes. "I can see why you're constantly trying to get under Kim's skin, I mean, she annoys most of us," she said in favor of the cheerleaders, "but why do you keep going after Ron? He's never done anything to us. In fact, he saved us from that Gil guy at camp Wannaweep, don't you think you should give him a break?"

Bonnie's face was impassive as she decided to ignore Tara's complaint. She didn't want to talk about why she attacked Kim's friend, the boy who out right ignored the time honored tradition of the 'Food Chain' and didn't care what anyone thought about him. If only she had had the conviction and ability to shrug off whatever was said about her like he did, maybe she wouldn't have to worry about her sisters so much, or trying to live up to the legacy they had left behind.

The roar of something that sounded suspiciously like a motorcycle had all three cheerleaders looking toward the street leading to the school. A figure wearing a form fitting black shirt with a red R on the right sleeve necklaces and bracelets made of gold came tearing into the parking lot on a black and red motorcycle, of a design that none of them could place. His face was hidden behind a red helmet with a black visor and a pair of combat boots disappeared into a pair of khaki cargo pants, held to his waist by a brown belt.

"My, my," Bonnie said as her eyes dragged across the mystery boy's obviously toned upper body and the sleek ride he rode in on. "I didn't know we were getting a new student," she said with a smile on her lips as she turned and snatched her belongings from the basketball player who had been following her. "We should go say hi," she said with a wink to Tara as she began to make her way over to the parking spot the boy had taken, just in front of her red haired rival.

As the two cheerleaders got closer to the parking spot, and listened as the bike's engine shut off, they stopped in shock as the guy removed his helmet and revealed the freckled face of Ron Stoppable. "Wow, Ron, where did you get the bike," they heard Kim ask as the blond haired boy easily slid off the machine.

"Oh, I made it," he said with his usual goofy grin. Bonnie wanted to snort at the thought that Ron Stoppable, the boy who barely passed his classes could build a functioning motorcycle himself. Her voice was stolen though as she saw the haircut he had gotten, reminiscent of the one he had gotten a few years ago to become popular. "You remember my all terrain plasma catapult? Well, I decided it didn't need to be quite that big and modified it over the weekend."

"Wow, Ron, that's," the red head paused as she tried to think of the right word, "impressive." Her green eyes though were lingering on the apparent plasma producing motorcycle with shock. "What about the bling though," she said after a few seconds as the two made their way up the sidewalk motioning toward his jewelry.

"Nacos, K.P.," he said with a grin. "I got my new royalties check in a few weeks ago, my dad apparently got to the mail first and opened me up a checking account," the blond boy explained as the two crime fighters walked by the stunned figures of Bonnie and Tara. "Yeah, apparently he wasn't going to tell me about it until I graduated, but after a long talk he though I was finally mature enough to handle it. But, no mercenaries or fancy airplane this time, Kim."

Bonnie and Tara could only watch in shock as the two teens walked into the school and their conversation was cut off from them. "Oh. My. God," Bonnie whispered as she turned her eyes back onto the sleek motorcycle the two still stood near. "I am so calling dibs."

"I knew it," Tara said eagerly with a smirk as she eyed her best friend. "You have a thing for Ron, don't you Bonnie," she asked excitedly. "I should have seen it before, though. The way you are always clinging to him whenever he suddenly jumps in popularity, and the put downs! You're like some first grader putting gum in his hair! Oh, I can't wait to tell the girls!"

Bonnie's teal eyes snapped to her best friend in shock before her hand flew up to cover the blond girl's mouth. "Tara, shut up," she hissed looking around to make sure no one else had heard the blond cheerleader's words. "If anyone heard you my life as we know it would be over," she said before removing her hand from her friend's mouth. "Come on, if we don't worry we'll be late for class, and there is no way I'm going to be caught dead in detention."

"Sure," Tara said dragging out the single word as she eyed the other girl. She lifted her wrist to look at her watch and gasped. "You're right! We have only two minutes to get to class before we're late," she said in a panic. Bonnie shook her head and grasped the blond by the shoulders to calm her down. Tara took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'm fine now," she whispered.

With their heads held high the two cheerleaders began to make their way into the school for a boring day of being talked at by teachers and substandard lunches before cheer practice.


	2. Ronnie, Bonnie, Connie and Lonnie

Brown eyes looked at the remains of the Bebe bots he kept in his lai... LAB! It was his lab! His hands were moving quickly as he typed away at the state of the art, high powered computer he had purchased. Usually these types of computers and their programs went to the Middle Science Center, but he had felt the need to snatch one up when he had seen it for sale.

The image on the screen twirled, showing exactly what he was wanting to create. He checked and double checked the design, the programming and the wiring that would be completed once he entered the command. With a sigh he stood from his work bench and began collecting the Bebe parts from the table and sliding them into the specialized port in his latest machine, a construction line that would bring his creations to life.

The new Bebes, he had yet to come up with a more fitting name, would lose their hive mind, and run on an artificial intelligence that would learn and grow as the cybernetic beings experienced things for themselves. Of course, their AI was rooted to one basic command that could not be overwritten without Ron's own special password. They were programmed, at their deepest and most incorruptible level, to obey and serve Ronald Dean Stoppable.

After all the pieces were in place, he entered the command for the process to begin and stood back to watch. The noise as nearly deafening as the machine began its function, drawing on his blueprints to create the artificial lives. He had programmed the machine to build only three units, after all, he didn't want to be over run by his own creations the way Drakken had before. It was always best to learn from the mistakes of others.

He was ready to sit still for the night and watch his new creations come to life, when an extremely shocking thing occurred. A hand reached out from behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "AAH," he screamed whirling around and nearly knocking over a table holding various chemicals, only managing to stop the accident by leaning on the plywood slab as he took deep breaths to steady his breathing. His eyes landed on the person who had snuck on him and felt an over whelming sense of embarrassment. "Mo-om! How did you get in here?"

The blond haired woman smiled at her son even as she adjusted her glasses. "Sweetie, you left the trap door partially open," she explained, motioning toward the exit beneath his tree house in the backyard. "Look honey, me and your father will be going out of town for the week, and while we trust you to be home alone, my friend Donnie has asked that you stay with her and her daughters while we're away."

"Donnie," Ron asked shocked. "Donnie Rockwaller? Mother of Bonnie, Connie and Lonnie, that Donnie," the blond boy asked nearly hyperventilating. The thought of spending a week with the three hottest women to grace Middleton High was nearly enough to send him into respiratory arrest. "Why does she want me to come stay with them? I can't remember the last time I've seen any of them outside of school."

"Well, I'm not really sure," Andrea Stoppable said with a shrug, "but I've already agreed, so shut your little machine down and go pack."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me," Ron complained. He turned his head quickly to see his machine still moving along as it should. It wouldn't be fast, it was one of the reasons why he had started the project now, the complete set of cybernetic beings wouldn't be complete until Saturday, when he and Kim usually got a mission from Wade. He had set it up so he would have to manually turn them on for backup before they left.

"Honey, his is my way of telling you."

* * *

The click of the door closing seemed to resound like a gong through Ron's mind. Brown eyes shifted across the interior of the Rockwaller living room taking in the lush white carpeting that it seemed no one had ever set foot on, the long couch that wrapped around two of the living room's four walls, and the exquisite marble coffee table. He barely paid any attention to the massive flat screen television that was anchored to the wall over a fireplace with several logs resting inside.

"Well, look who it is," an older female's voice rang out, causing Ron to gulp. His gaze shifted to the balcony over looking the living room. There stood two women, one with light brown hair that fell in soft waves over her shoulders, her skin a rich tan color. Her purple turtleneck was loose around her throat, but seemed designed to hug her beautiful curvacious body. Tight sweats gripped her legs in a way that most men would become drooling idiots to copy and a pair of simple white running shoes completed her outfit.

Beside the her stood another woman who seemed to be genetically created to leave men kissing the ground she had walked over. Her blond hair was pulled back revealing a gorgeous face with teal colored eyes and a beauty mark just above her lip. A tube top was practically screaming from the tension put on it by her large round breasts, and a mini skirt of a lighter shade of blue barely reached her mid thigh, while a pair of white, knee-length, high-heeled go-go boots squeezed her toned legs. "Oh, Connie, it's our favorite way to make money," she said with a smirk.

Ron nearly fell back over his bags at the sight of the two women who were once his babysitters as a kid, before he started staying with the Possibles when his parents were out of town. "He...Hey there Connie, Lonnie," he said as he redirected his vision to the floor. His crush on Bonnie had started with these two, even though they were the reason he had dressed as a fairy ballerina for Halloween one year. He supposed that it was their influence why he had found himself surrounded now that he was older with women who got what they wanted and could be rather pushy.

"Oh Ronnie, is that anyway to greet your big sisters," Connie said with a smile as she led her sister down the steps into the living room and gave the young teen a hug. As she released him, he suddenly found his vision obscured by the deep brown orbs of Lonnie's chest as she pulled him into her own hug. "Now, what is this I hear about you flunking your classes," Connie Rockwaller said with an evil glint in her eye. "I could have sworn me and Lonnie raised you better than that!"

"Ha-ha, yeah..." Ron said as he stepped away from Lonnie, trying to battle down his blush from his hug and rub the back of his neck. "I was just never really applying myself," he admitted with a shrug. "I never really wanted the spot light, so I always made sure I tried to run in the middle of the pack. I guess I just got carried away with it. It's why I'm the mascot and not on the football team."

A tsking sound caused the blond to look at his fellow toe-head as she shook her head. "Well, we won't be having any of that holding back nonsense while you are here," Lonnie started to say before something outside the window caught her attention. "Ronnie," she started to ask, ignoring his flinch at the nickname, "is that _your_ motorcycle out there?"

"What," Ron asked confused for a moment before his brain finally rebooted enough from the hugs to make out what the conversation was shifting towards. "Oh, yeah, I made it myself," he said proudly as he turned to look at his baby. "I went sort of evil last weekend and tricked out my old tricycle into an all terrain plasma catapult, but it just didn't fit me when I turned good again, so I reworked it into a plasma generating, and plasma fueled, motorcycle," he explained.

"So, you have been playing the fool," Connie said with narrowed eyes at the boy she and her sister used to look after. "If you can make all that in one weekend, I'm sure you've been working on other projects."

Ron nodded before an idea struck him. Turning around he dug into his backpack before producing his laptop and opening it, pulling up his cybernetic robotics project. "I've been working on these this week," he said presenting the computer to Connie, the self proclaimed smartest of the Rockwaller sisters. "They'll be far superior to Drakken's Bebe units, with a titanium skeleton covered in a memitic pollyalloy skin that is capable of changing shape and texture with the use of nanobot technology," he explained. "They're to help me and K.P on missions, or to do them for us in fractions of the time."

While Lonnie blinked at the computer in surprise and not understanding half the words coming from the teen's lips, Connie was examining the blueprints and layouts for the wiring with a practiced eye. "This is quite impressive Ronnie, but maybe I can help you out," she said as she handed the laptop back to the boy. "Did you know I've recently begun working with Dr. Vivian Porter and Dr. Possible at the Science Center? We've been working on something that I think could really help out your design. If you could halt your construction for a few hours, I could talk to them and see if we can't combine our resources."

"Oh, I'm going to go call Honey, Britina, Heather and Quinn" Lonnie said with a smile, thinking that Connie was just going to call her own friends. "They talk so highly of you Ronnie," the blonde woman said with a smile. "You're always out saving the world, and jet setting, I wish Bonnie could have been more like that."

"Ahem," a new voice, that was very familiar to Ron spoke up. Together, he and the older Rockwaller sisters turned to see Bonnie standing at the foot of the stairs. "I will be happy to inform you two that I have saved the world," she said crossing her arms and pushing up her perk breasts. "I was stuck to Possible when she went to fight that Dementor guy, you should remember that."

"Oh hey, Bon Bon," Ron said happily. "I remember that mission! It's where I learned my mutant wiener dog call and became an honorary pixie scout! That was a really weird week."

"Um, I wasn't talking to you, duh," Bonnie said with a sneer as she began to make her way to the kitchen. "Just because you saved me from being mutated and vaporized does _not_ give you the right to talk to me." Even as she spoke she put more say into her hips as she walked by the teen boy, making sure to draw his attention to the tight jeans she was wearing.

"Oh Bonnie," Lonnie said with an evil grin on her face. "Don't forget to watch your calorie intake. It looks like you just barely got into those jeans as it is."

The brunette younger sister froze and glanced down at her body. She wasn't getting fat, she couldn't be! What would that mean for her place on the cheerleader squad? "Sh.. Shut up Lonnie," she said with a snarl.

"Ladies, ladies, no need to get upset," Ron said trying to bring calm to what was quickly becoming a storm. "I think Bonnie is perfect just the way she is," Ron said good naturally. "I mean, she's a cheerleader, she's smart, and a heck of a dancer," he said happily. "Plus, if I'm remembering that Dementor mission correctly, she's got a mean flip kick."

Despite herself, Bonnie blushed at the compliment and twirled around to face the kitchen again, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever Stoppable," she growled in embarrassment at the boy coming to her aid. "I'm going to make something to eat and then lounge by the pool. Do. Not. Spy. On Me."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Connie said with a smirk, reading through her sister's words faster than a physic's book. "Me and Ronnie have a whole lot to talk about and catch up on, don't we," she asked the teen sweetly. "Now, how about I help you lug up your stuff to my room, I'll be crashing with Lonnie while you're here and you can tell me all about your adventures."

"Oh, it would be my honor to carry my things," Ron said with a grin before he slipped his laptop back into his bag. "There isn't really much to talk about though. I mostly just distract the henchman and blow up the lairs, or doomsday devices, you know, when I'm not building them," he said with a shrug. "Oh, but I have gotten a few more Naco royalty checks! I'm up to nearly a cool two hundred mil that my dad's keeping safe for me until I reach twenty one," he said, as he followed Connie and Lonnie up the stairs, leaving a shell shocked Bonnie on the ground floor, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

* * *

Connie Rockwaller's room was not really what Ron had expected from his former babysitter. A large bed dominated the room, with deep purple sheets and comforter spread over a mattress held aloft by a black marble stand and headboard. The walls were a lighter shade nearly violet in color, but were mostly covered in bookcases filled with fiction and nonfiction being on separate walls. A heavy dresser made of a dark wood that Ron didn't know was pushed against one wall, and a walk in closet was nearly the size of his own attic bedroom. Rather than posters of men, or inspirational posters, schematics of various designs were held up around her room. His stuff had been unpacked and set in the corner nearly a laundry hamper for his dirty clothes so they could be washed through the week.

"On Ronnie," her voice called to him from the door, making him turn away from setting up his laptop display to look at the two elder sister's who were smiling like predators at him. "Ronnie, Dr. Possible and Dr. Porter said it would be fine to bring you into the lab tomorrow after school, so long as you didn't touch anything," Connie said to get it out of the way. "Lonnie here though had an excellent idea though, didn't you?"

"That's right," the blond Rockwaller said with a smile. "We're going shopping." Her gaze turned to his wardrobe that basically consisted of the same jerseys and pants that he wore every day. There were some variances, like his mission clothes and some more tight fitting shirts, but not nearly enough for her tastes. "You'll be coming with us to get new clothes. I hope you don't mind," she finished, her lips drooping as she clasped her hands together, inadvertently squeezing her breasts together as she tilted her head to give him the Ultimate Rockwaller Puppy Pout.

The blush that swept over Ron's face would have made a firetruck jealous as he quickly diverted his face, and brought his arm up to cover his eyes. "Oh man, that is so not cool," he languished before giving a heavy sigh. "Fine, we'll go shopping," he conceded. "But, we have to bring Bonnie along," he said as his face shifted into his serious expression. "I think we should all hang out and possibly rectify some of this hostility you three have managed to create in your relationship."

Connie and Lonnie looked at one another for a brief moment, an entire conversation seemingly passing between the two of them. "Alright, fine," they finally said as one.

"Ha ha, jinx," Ron said with a smile as looked at the two women. "You both owe me a soda."

"Oh, but Ronnie," Connie said moving toward the teen and wrapping and arm around his neck. "You wouldn't seriously make us pay for your drinks would you," she said with a pout as she played with his sleeve, occasionally scratching his arm with her nail.

"Um, no.. no I guess not," he barely managed to get out as he felt the older woman's breasts pushing against his shoulder.

"That's great," Lonnie said as she moved in on his other side, mimicking her sister's actions and nearly causing the hormonal boy to hyperventilate. "Do you think it would be okay for us to get some clothes too?"

As the duo began to lead him from the room, Ron started to stutter. "N, no, I, I don't s, see why that would, would be such a bad thing."

"Great! We'll get Bonnie and head over to the mall, pronto," Lonnie said excitedly and hugged Ron just a little tighter. It wasn't much, but it was enough for his brain to shut down as merely followed in the wake of the two wicked women.


	3. A Good Day Ruined

The blond haired boy sighed as he rested in the chair near the changing rooms, surrounded by piles of clothes and none of them meant for a man. Blouses, tops, shirts, skirts, jeans, and shorts were piled high in random piles of debris left in the wake in the Rockwaller sisters. The best part about it was he got to be the judge for the outfits the three sisters tried on, and if they didn't leave him speachless, they were tossed aside.

He was nearly ready to try his Kimmunicator to see if Wade had any missions for him when the middle changing room opened. Lonnie stepped out of the enclosed space wearing strapless gold dress that seemed to rely on her firm breasts to keep aloft. The material stuck to her toned stomach and waist, before it loosened around the legs, thanks to two slips up the side that reached past her hips and went straight to her waist.

Ron, being a hormonal driven teen, could only stare at what the dress revealed. His brown eyes shifted from the cleavage that he swore was more majestic than the grand canyon, down her tight body to the strap of her blue thong panties he could clearly see through the slits on the dress, and her rich tan legs, which he now could see had nothing to do with pantyhose.

"Um, uh, wha, wow, I just," he stammered as his eyes bulged as he tried to dedicate every inch he could see to memory. His tongue felt like it had swollen three times its normal size in the barren wasteland his mouth became. It seemed any salive he had built up became drool that was pooling over the bottom lip of his slack jaw.

"Oh good, its a keeper," Lonnie said as she spun around, either unknowingly, or not carring, as she let the world see her panties as the dress lifted. "Oh, Connie, you have just got to try on one of the dresses," she said happily as she drifted back into the changing room of Maurice's. "Bonnie, you're next," she called as she closed the door behind her.

Who stepped out of the third room was not the Bonnie Rockwaller that Ron Stoppable had known and crushed on for years. Wearing nothing but a red bandana that covered her breasts but flapped loosely over her stomach, she grinned as she emerge. Tight black leather pants hugged the cheerleader's legs as she thrust out her hip, barely balancing on the strangely high-heeled cowboy boots she had found. "Well, Ron, how do I look?"

Ron's pants felt way to tight on him all of a sudden as he tried to cross his legs to hide his growing appreciation for the youngest Rockwaller's outfit. "I, Y, ya, yo, you! You look, just, wow," he said stupidly as he gawked at the girl who had constantly tried to put him down over the years, only now she was really making him rise up.

"Hm, I think I'll keep it then," she said happily as she turned to walk back into the dressing room. Her hips swayed, making sure she kept the blond boy's attention as she walked away. "Connie, it's your turn!"

The last Rockwaller sister emerged and Ron's mind just officially shut down. A black spaghetti strap top hugged her curves in ways the boy though hadn't been possible. Her black leather pants and high-heels seemed to be on in the same as they clung to her legs that seemed to stretch on forever. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders wildly, no where near the neat waves they had been back at her house. "Hello Ronnie," she said in a sultry whisper as she walked toward him.

Ron wasn't sure how he had ended up with the chair flipped over and with him on his back, but the next thing he knew, he was staring at the florescent lights of the women's store. Shaking himself, he stood up, only to see that he must have passed out at some point, as the three women were dressed once more in the clothes the had arrived in. "I need to go shopping more often," he said with a goofy grin.

After paying for the new clothes for the ladies, all at Ron's expense, they made their way to one of the few men's stores at the mall and began to look around. "So, Ronnie, what sort of clothes do you normally go for," Bonnie asked, realizing she had never really seen him in anything but his red and white jersey, black long-sleeved undershirt and khaki pants. "Wait a minute, you just wear that stupid jersey over your mission clothes, don't you?"

The Stoppable male stopped and looked at his school mate with a quizzing look. "You just now realized that," he asked in confusion. "I thought you were the queen of fashion or something. I knew Kim never noticed, she's almost always distracted, but you go out of your way to make fun of me, I was sure you had picked up on that a while ago."

"Bonnie," Connie's voice was a near growl as she swooped up behind her sister while Ron disappeared into the clothing racks. "What's this I hear about you making fun of Ron," she said menacingly. "Who do you think you are? You know about," she paused and glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "his home situation don't you?"

"Hey! Hey! Kevlar," Ron's voice called out at nearly the opposite side of the store, letting Connie know just where he was.

"No, what's going on at Ron's home," Bonnie asked, ignoring the blonde's shout as she looked at her sister questioningly. "I mean, it can't be much, right? He's always walking around with that rat in his pocket, and goofing off. He never seems down about anything, well unless _Kim Possible_ is ignoring him for some boy."

Rolling her teal eyes, Connie did something she hadn't done in years and put an arm around her younger sister's shoulder. "Bonnie, why do you think Ron is always staying over with that red headed girl, or eating out at that artery choking restaurant, or going off on some crazy mission," she asked. "How often do you hear about his parents? About what he did over the weekend with his dad, or any talks with is mother?"

"Well," Bonnie started than clammed up. Ron never did speak about his home life at all, it was always either 'Kim this' or 'Bueno Nacho that'. She couldn't remember ever seeing his parents either. Not at any of the games, where their son was the mascot, or at any of the cheerleader functions. "What's going on Connie," she finally asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

Connie looked at her baby sister and sighed. "Bonnie, Ron never talks about his parents because, they're never there. Why do you think me and Lonnie practically raised him ourselves until he was ten? After that he was pushed off on the Possibles, who have thankfully seen him as another son of their own. Ron's mother is constantly being sent out over the world for her job, and his dad is an actuary, he can work anywhere."

"So, he's all alone at home," Bonnie asked, looking over her shoulder again. She couldn't imagine returning home to an empty house, or having to always stay at someone else' house because your parents were always gone. She might not have gotten on well with her sisters, but someone was always home to look after her in some way. Sure, after the divorce their mother had to work her butt off, one of the reasons Connie and Lonnie had started babysitting, but one of them was almost always home to make sure she did her homework, or went to bed, no matter how moody she got.

"Exactly," Connie said, before she straightened up to her full height and looked round. She caught sight of Lonnie standing outside a changing room and smiled. "Now come on, Ron should be just about ready to model his new look," she said as she began to move toward her other sister. "Oh, don't mention this conversation to Ronnie, at all. He doesn't like other people to know about it, or for them to pity him. He's Ron, and all of it makes up just who he is. His Ron-shine, as he calls it."

The two sisters caught up with their blonde sibling just as the doors opened. The blond haired boy who emerged was nearly unrecognizable as he proudly showed off what he wanted to be his new mission outfit. A dark brown Kevlar shirt was molded over a body none of them had expected, his upper chest was well defined, and the extra strength material somehow managed to contour to his six pack stomach. Dark camouflage pants, hung slightly loose off his legs, before they were tucked into a pair of military grade boots. "So, how do I look," he asked.

* * *

Ron sighed as he relaxed on the Rockwaller couch, his finger's typing away at his keyboard as he halted the construction on his cybernetic ladies remotely. "Are you sure this is a good idea," Ron asked as he looked at a smiling Connie.

"Of course it is, Ronnie," the wavy brown haired girl said with a smile. "If I can get Dr. Possible and Dr. Porter to share their newest project with you, it will do wonders for your design," she said with a wink. "Now then, I think we should start with your home-"

DING! DONG!

"-work," Connie finished with a growl as she stood up. Her eyes shot to a bemused Lonnie who was leaning over the balcony, watching the front door with narrowed eyes. "Excuse me Ronnie, it seems I need to teach someone another lesson."

Confused, Ron watched as Connie and Lonnie moved to meet one another at the base of the stairs before they went to the front door. As the door opened, he was only a bit surprised to see the overly muscled form of Brick Flagg standing on the other side. "Uh, hey, Connie, hey Lonnie, I'm here to pick up Bonnie for our date."

"Oh no your not," Lonnie snarled viciously as she lashed out with her free hand to capture Brick's ear and drag him into the house. She stopped once Connie shut the door and glared at the Middleton Quarterback. "How many times do we have to explain this to you Brick? Yes, you are still in High School, but your TWENTY Brick! It's against the law for you to date our sixteen year old baby sister," she said angrily, as Connie moved to stand beside her sister.

"We're getting real sick of this Brick," Connie continued as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I've told you before, it's called Statutory Rape, Brick. I have this super strong urge to call the police right now," the brown haired sister snarled at the guy.

"Whoa, whoa, come on, ladies," Brick tried to say but was silenced by the shriek coming from upstairs. Everyone in the living room turned to see a disgusted looking Bonnie staring down in the living room with wide eyes.

"Oh! My! GOD! You're TWENTY," Bonnie screamed in revoltion as she tried to cover up the skimpy outfit she had planned to wear on the date. "I... I feel violated," she gasped out. "I can't believe this, I let you, you're hands they... Oh God," Bonnie sobbed as she turned around and fled back to her room in tears.

Ron, unsure of what he was supposed to do just hopped to his feet and rushed up the stairs to comfort his classmate. He never saw the blow from Lonnie that knocked out his fellow blonde haired male, or heard as Connie called the police. All he knew was someone he thought of as a friend was hurting, and he was going to help her.

As he neared the door to Bonnie's room he could hear the sound of the cheerleader inside sobbing and gently rapped his knuckles against her door. It took a moment, but finally the dark haired girl opened the door a crack to see his worried face. "Bonnie, is it okay if I come in? I know it can't be easy, but sometimes it helps to talk about things."

Bonnie sniffled, as she opened the door a bit wider, keeping her body hidden behind it. "Come on in, Ron. I was planning to talk to Tara or maybe Hope, but I guess you'll do for now," she said quietly. As the toe-headed boy entered her burgandy colored room, the two moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I, I guess I should say, I never knew," she started slowly. "I knew he was bigger than the other seniors, but I didn't know he was so old," she whispered as she leaned her head against Ron's shoulder. "I had never been on a date before, and I just went along with what he said..."


End file.
